


Game On

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates, kind of weird?, not sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is Thomas's mate, but he doesn't seem to realise. Thomas is just going to have to seduce him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas was scared. He had no idea where he was, and no memory of how he got there. It was dark, and he couldn’t see anything, but he could hear scraping, as the box he was in moved up. He forced himself into a corner, pulling his knees towards himself and ducking his head between them.

Suddenly, the scraping and the movement stopped. There was a moment of silence before the roof flipped open, light pouring in and blinding him. Thomas couldn’t see, but the newly opened box sent him something else instead. A scent. An omega. His mouth began to water, he had never smelt anything as sweet as that scent. His eyes cleared and he looked up to see a large group of boys looking down.

His eyes were immediately drawn to a thin blond boy. Thomas knew that he was the one the scent was coming from. Their eyes met and electricity sparked through Thomas’s entire body. He was left gasping for air. Thomas knew exactly what that meant. It meant the blond boy was his mate. The one omega meant for him. Thomas started to smile, but another boy jumped into the box, blocking Thomas’s view of his mate.

“Hey, Greenie. Welcome to the Glade,” the boy said. Thomas growled angrily and lunged forward, teeth bared. The boy grabbed Thomas's shoulders, holding him back.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled. "He's an alpha!" Other boys jumped in holding Thomas back. Thomas could smell a couple of alphas, but most were betas. Thomas growled, trying to pull away. He could see his mate, standing above him looking worried.   
  
"Calm down," his mate spoke. Thomas had never heard a more beautiful sound. He had a British accent and a kind voice, and Thomas fell in love again.  
  
Thomas relaxed into the hands holding him. He was panting heavily, as were most of the boys around him. His mate offered him his hand, and Thomas shook off the hands still holding him loosely. He grabbed the offered hand and climbed out of the box.  
  
He looked around him, seeing a field surrounded by tall walls. He stared in wonder, confused and slightly scared. The hand in his began to slip away and he growled, clinging to it tightly. A laugh sounded from where the other boys were crawling out of the box.  
  
"Looks like you got yourself a puppy, Newt," the boy who had climbed in first said.  
  
"Shuck it, Gally," his mate said.  
  
"Newt," Thomas whispered, liking the sound of it. Newt looked at him with a frown.  
  
"Hey," he said. "I know this is confusing, but Alby will show you around. Do you remember your name?"  
  
"Thomas," he replied. He was confused. Newt didn't seem to realize that they were mates. Thomas didn't understand, couldn't he sense it? Hadn't he felt it when they first saw each other?   
  
Before long, Alby turned up and separated them, showing Thomas around and explaining the glade to him. Thomas tried to listen, but he was too distracted. How could Newt not realise that they were mates? Thomas watched the British boy as he worked. It didn’t matter. If Newt didn’t realise, Thomas would just have to get him to like him anyway. Time to pull out his flirting moves.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas tries to show off his strength.

Thomas’s first plan was to show off his strength. If Newt could see how strong Thomas was, if he could see that Thomas was the best alpha in the Glade, he would instantly want him. It was a foolproof plan.

 

Thomas’s first step was to remove his shirt as often as possible to show off his impressive physique. He was working with Newt on the farm, and the sun was beating down, presenting Thomas with the perfect opportunity. He pulled his shirt off, making sure to flex his muscles while doing so. He used the cloth to wipe the sweat off his forehead, and then wrapped it around his waist.

 

“Can’t handle the heat, Tommy?” Newt asked. “I thought you were tougher than that.”

 

Thomas wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. Newt didn’t seem to be impressed by his body. Damn it. Newt rolled his eyes at Thomas’s silence, before getting back to work. Thomas frowned, but got back to work as well.

 

The next day, Thomas was disappointed to find out that he would not be working with Newt, but would instead by cutting wood. Thomas decided to be optimistic, and look for the bright side. By the time he got to work, Thomas was excited. He grabbed an axe, and strutted confidently to the edge of the woods. He swung strongly, hacking into the wood.

 

He cut wood for hours, swinging constantly. By the end of the work day, Thomas had a huge pile of wood, and the other boys all complimenting him on his hard work. Thomas looked around for Newt, and saw him helping Frypan serve food. Thomas picked up some of the wood he had chopped, carrying back piles of it at a time, purposefully walking close to wear Newt was working, arms straining under the weight, but never giving in.

 

When he had carried all of his wood and some of the other people’s as well, into the storage, Thomas finally sat down by the fire, next to Newt. “You look ready to drop, Tommy,” Newt said.

 

Thomas frowned, but didn’t let it get to him again. “I worked hard today,” he said instead.

 

“And why couldn’t you work this hard yesterday?” Newt asked. Thomas turned and looked him in the eyes, confused by the response. “I’m joking,” Newt added. “I’m glad you found a job you seem to like.” After that, Alby called Newt away, and the blond left with nothing more than a smile. Thomas cursed under his breath, drawing the attention of some of the boys near by. He was going to have too change his tactics.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are going to be quite short, but I want to keep each attempt in a different chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas realised that proving his strength wasn’t the way to go. He had to find another way. After getting to know Newt a bit better, he realised that the blond boy was incredibly kind and selfless. He was always looking out for others, so Thomas decided the best thing to do was to prove that he could look after Newt in return.

 

That was easier said than done as there wasn’t much Thomas could do to provide for him. Frypan did all the cooking, there was nothing to hunt, nothing to defend Newt from, no homes to build, or lands to guard. Thomas was stuck.

 

So Thomas began to find gifts for his mate. He would pick things up from wherever he was working, just a flower or a vegetable, and he would give it to Newt as they ate dinner together. Newt seemed to like them. He always laughed and thanked him, and Thomas knew he was keeping them, but it wasn’t the response he wanted.

 

One day, he was working in the forest, when he came across a field of blue flowers. Instantly, Thomas thought of his delicate mate with golden hair. He dropped what he was doing and entered the field. He sat amongst the flowers for an hour, tying their stems together until he had a little blue crown.

 

That night, when he handed the gift over to Newt, the omega’s face lit up like the sun. Thomas grinned back, unable to stop as Newt slipped the crown onto his head. Minho fake gagged from across the table, but Thomas ignored him.

 

Newt still didn’t seem to realise that Thomas was flirting, but everyone else did. Every night when Thomas gave his gifts to Newt, the other boys watched them and giggled. Minho would scoff and roll his eyes, but he continued to mock Thomas about it whenever they saw each other.

 

Thomas could tell that his gifts wouldn’t be enough to win over the smaller boy, but when he saw Newt working the next day, wearing the flower crown, Thomas felt like he was making some progress.


	4. Chapter 4

Any progress that was made was shattered days later, when one of the other boys, presumably set up by Gally, decided to flirt with Newt. Newt was, once again, oblivious, but Thomas certainly was not.

“Hey,” the other alpha said with a sly grin on his face. He had been staring at Newt for the past ten minutes without saying anything. Only when Thomas stood up to go and talk to Newt, having finished his conversation with Chuck, did the other boy approach the blond.

“Hey, Nick,” Newt greeted him cheerfully, a bright smile on his face. Thomas felt himself getting angry. Newt was his. Newt was his mate, and no one was allowed to take him away. Chuck grabbed his hand, pulling him back, and only then did Thomas realise that he had been about to charge forward.

“So, I was just wondering if you had plans tomorrow?” he could hear the other boy, Nick, asking.

“Well, yeah,” Newt said with a plan, and Thomas felt strangely proud. “I always have plans. As do you. We can’t exactly take a day off.”

Nick seemed a bit put off by that, and Thomas felt his anger settling a little bit. It flared up again when the other blond started talking again. “I was just asking because I wanted to know whether or not you’d be interested in spending some time with me.” Thomas could literally hear himself growling.

“Sure, what do you need?” Newt asked and Thomas had had enough. He tore himself out of Chuck’s grip and stormed towards the other two boys. His eyes were glowing and he could feel the others watching him. Most of them looked worried, but Gally was smirking. Thomas reminded himself to deal with him later.

For the moment, he grabbed Newt’s arm, tugging him away from Nick, who was standing way closer than necessary. He pulled on Newt’s arm, nudging him away from the group and towards a private area, ignoring the whistles from the other boys and the angry glare from his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! It's late and it's short, but it's the second last chapter. I've been having some serious motivation problems and it took forever to get this written. But, thank you all for your amazing responses! I really appreciate them.


	5. Chapter 5

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Newt asked.

 

“Getting you away from him,” Thomas replied, growling.

 

“And why are you doing that? He wasn’t doing anything.”

 

“He was flirting with you,” Thomas hissed.

 

“No he wasn’t,” Newt said, taken aback.

 

“You really are oblivious,” Thomas murmured.

 

“And even if he was, why do you care?” Newt said, choosing to ignore Thomas.

 

“Because you’re my mate!” Thomas yelled. “You’re my goddamn mate.”

 

“Oh,” Newt said quietly. “That makes a lot of sense.”

 

“You mean you really didn’t know?” Thomas asked, sitting down on the ground. Newt sat down next to him.

 

“No, I really didn’t. Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked.

 

“You didn’t feel it?” Thomas asked. “The electricity?”

 

“Of course I did, I just didn’t think about it. Now, why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I wasn’t going to just come out and say it,” Thomas protested. “I did try to seduce you though,” he muttered.

 

“What?” Newt said. “Did you say seduce? Was that what you were doing? I just thought you liked flower crowns. You really suck at flirting.”

 

“Hey, at least I noticed when I found my mate! You have got to be the worst omega ever! How can you expect to please your alpha when you don’t even know they exist?” Thomas said jokingly.

 

“Yeah, I never really got that whole alpha and omega thing. I just live my life and occasionally lock myself in a room and jerk off.”

 

Thomas coughed violently and began to blush. Newt looked over at him and laughed. “Mind you,” he said slowly, looking over at Thomas with a sly grin. “Next time I’ll have someone to think about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! I'm kind of sad it was so short, but I'm happy with how it turned out, so thank you all for your support.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
